Back For More
by Gangsta Friend
Summary: So this story is really bad, not gonna lie. My first Hunger Games fanfiction sooo... Yeah. Anyways, the story really focuses on Katniss and her "life" before, after, and during the Hunger Games. Just remember that this is a fanfic and NOT a true story. Love ya'll. -Gangsta Friend
1. Chapter 1

Ah. The intense feeling of love and compassion enters my body with every kick and punch. Sarcasm, one of life's greatest essentials. One can go from complete and total seriousness to absolute sass. In fact, I have been known to be suspended from school for such sass and sarcasm.

Once my beating is done, I crawl to the bathroom and pull myself up to assess the damage. I'm a mess. Why? What have I done to her? Oh that's right! I "stole" her boyfriend from her. Bitch, Gale and I aren't even dating. Besides, he never wanted you.

Katniss, you must keep calm. We all know what happens when you let your mouth get the best of you. Oh well. Madge had another thing coming to her of she thinks she'll get away with this any longer.

"Ms. Everdeen? Care to explain why I have found you, again might I add, in the bathroom in such a horrific state?"

"Mrs. Pritchett, we go through this just about everyday. I think you know my "story" and we all know how "absurd" it is and that I'm starving for attention just like every other adolescent teenager out there. Besides, I could just say that with the games fast approaching, that I'm training for when I volunteer as tribute. Before you ask why I would volunteer, it's because of my shitty life I have established here and how anxious I am to rid myself of here. Anymore need to be said? If not, I would like to clean myself up now." Of course I say this with the utmost respect for Mrs. Pritchett. No matter how many times she may annoy me or dispel my stories with the flick of her hand, she will always be my favourite teacher.

"Oh what shall we do with you Ms. Everdeen? Besides the usual of course," she said with the slightest of smiles. Many think that Mrs. Pritchett doesn't have a heart, but alas, they are all wrong. Ah well, guess I should clean up before the blood dries.

"Goodbye Mrs. Pritchett." With that, I walk out the door.

**A/N: Sorry it was short. I know it sucks but constructive criticism would be appreciated. Ta-Ta for know my lovelies!**

**-Gangsta Friend**


	2. Hunting

Getting home, I was surprised to see my mum sitting in the kitchen. Something must've happened at the mines because she's covered in soot. If something happened, though, dad would've been here. But he's not, so something here is wrong.

I sent Prim to the showers and sat down next to mum. I know something's wrong by the look on her face, and then I remember the explosions. We heard it in the school yard and were told that I was out in the woods. Probably just the Capital testing out a new weapon. Obviously, we were wrong.

"Katniss dear. I know you've had enough stress to deal with already but, I need to talk to you." The pain was evident in her voice. I almost felt sorry for her, but then again, how can I feel sorry for this bitch. She has done nothing to stop Madge from hurting me. She has done nothing to put food on this table. She's the complete opposite of dad, who's obviously now dead.

"I know mum. Dad's dead. We don't need to talk about it. I'm going to hunt." I just left her standing there. She was obviously shocked that I already knew. In all reality though, I didn't. All she did was confirm my worst nightmare.

* * *

Gale and I usually go out hunting together. Right after school, I'll meet him on the other side of the fence and together we run. We run from it all, straight through the quiet solitude of the woods. It's not everyday that we can get out of the district, but when we can, we make the best of it.

We've been hunting for almost an hour now and decide to stop and rest. Of course, right as we set down our weapons, a big ass squirrel comes bounding across the field. I let it be, knowing that there will be others. Right now, I want to talk to Gale. Gale and I have this kind of relationship, almost like brother and sister if you will. I absolutely love Gale and would do anything for him, and vice versa.

We talk and hunt for a couple more hours before deciding to head home. I heave the heavy bag over my shoulder and we run off. We climb through the hole in the fence and start heading home.

"What happens in the woods, stays in the woods," Gale says with a slight chuckle.

"Good thing nothing happened huh." I, of course, joke back with him and soon enough we are home.

I wave goodbye and head in. What a rough day? Maybe tomorrow will be better. Who am I kidding? Everyday is worst than the first.

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading! I love you all and don't forget it. Please, send me some PM's and tell me what I need to fix. Love you as always and thanks for the support. Byee my Lovelies!**

**-Gangsta Friend**


End file.
